SVMS-01O Over Flag
The SVMS-01O Over Flag (aka Over Flag) is a variant of the SVMS-01 Union Flag and first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1. Technology & Combat Characteristics A SVMS-01 Union Flag customized by Professor Ralph Eifman for the 14 ace pilots of the Union's 8th Independent Tactical Air Squadron that is led by Graham Aker. Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile1/100 SVMS-01O Over Flag model kit manualThe Official Gundam Perfect File Vol.45 – SVMS-01O Over Flag Mechanic File Since the squadron's mobile suits consisted primarily of the Over Flag, the team is also known as the "Over Flags". The Over Flag's design is also based on the SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom (aka Custom Flag), so the two mobile suits have similar enhancements.HG00 1/144 SVMS-01O Over Flag model kit manual Examples of the Over Flag's enhancements included a High-Speed Flight mode, high output flight units that are hard to control but grant improved speed, and anti-beam coating on its surface for better resistance to the beam weaponry of the Celestial Being's Gundams.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book The mobile suit's dark colors are also due to this coating. Despite some identical enhancements, the Over Flag does not have the risky elements of the Custom Flag, like the disabling of the anti-G limiter requested by Graham, to reduce the stress placed on its pilots. It also lacks the Custom Flag's reduction in hydrogen fuel payload and lightweight armor materials, and is heavier than the Custom Flag and the Union Flag. Even so, the Over Flag's performance still far surpasses the Union Flag's, and so the letter "O", meaning "Over", is added to the back of its model number. Weapon wise, its armament is similar to the Union Flag, but its linear rifle is switched to the latest model developed by Iris Corporation. Thus, when Graham's Custom Flag also switched to this linear rifle model, the Over Flag and the Custom Flag have almost identical appearances, aside from the opposite positioning of the linear rifle and defense rod due to Graham being left handed. However, the two mobile suits are still treated as separate machines as their enhancements are not fully identical. A few years later, in AD 2311, Over Flags with colors switched to those of the Earth Sphere Federation's are spotted, and they are known as 'Over Flag ESF Type'.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 4'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book In AD 2312, the head of Daryl Dodge's Over Flag is utilized in the creation of Graham Aker's GNX-U02X Masurao.'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season' Book In AD 2314, space-use version of the Over Flag, the SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package, is one of many mobile suits that participated in the battle with the alien life form, the ELS. Gundam.Info's Gundam MS Movie Files: MS of the Earth Sphere Federation Forces (from Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Theatrical Edition) Armaments﻿ ;*20mm Machine Gun :The Over Flag has a 20mm machine gun located on the left side of its abdomen like the Union Flag, and it is usable in all of the mobile suit's modes. Although lacking in firepower, this physical projectile weapon can be rapid-fired and has high utility value. It is used for intercepting missiles, anti-vehicles, anti-personal and other cases where heavy firepower is unnecessary. In mobile suit combat, it is mostly for restricting enemy movements. ;*"Trident Striker" New Type Linear Rifle :The Iris Corporation's newest linear rifle, it is developed from the trial type linear rifle used by SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom. It has higher performance and its shape is redesigned to improve the Flight modes' aerodynamics.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book It features three muzzles, with the central muzzle capable of firing 200mm large caliber projectile at high muzzle velocity, but as this requires charging, it cannot be rapid fired. To compensate for this weakness, the 60mm caliber muzzles on the left and right can rapid fire low power shots. :Besides the grip located on the rifle's bottom, there is two side grips that can serve as the main grip when firing the 60mm caliber muzzles. In this scenario, the highest muzzle relative to the side grip is utilized. The clear white part at the top of the barrel is a special gel jacket and the gel within serves as a coolant and also has anti-magnetic functions. The Graham's Union Flag Custom also switched to this rifle later, but the clear part of its rifle is colored blue instead. Handheld in MS mode and attached as the nose unit in Flight modes, the weapon can be fired in all these modes. In MS mode, the rifle can be stored on the side of the legs so that the hands can hold other weapons. ;*Defense Rod :A type of defensive device also used by the Union Flag, it is meant for flight capable mobile suits that cannot equip a heavy shield. Mounted on the left forearm, it uses rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles, and can generate a plasma field from its center upon contact with the projectile. While capable of blocking beam shots, it sustains some damages in the process. The defense rod may break if hit by an attack on its front side. As it is primarily designed for MS mode, it is not equipped if the mission only involve aerial battle in Flight modes. ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :A knife-like melee weapon like the one used by the Union Flag, it has a blade made of super-hard carbon that flips out of the handle during use. The blade can vibrate at a high frequency for high cutting capabilities. Additionally, by focusing plasma into an elongated blade shape around the physical blade, the weapon can be utilized as a plasma sword. The plasma sword's length varies according to its output and it can last for 3 minutes at full power. The plasma sword was created while developing the beam saber. The weapon is stored in the forearm when not in use. ;*Missile :Identical to the Union Flag, a missile can be stored in each of the Over Flag's legs and various types can be equipped to suit the mission. The shin armor flips outward when launching the missile. Although mainly used in Flight modes, they can also be used for anti-air fire from the ground by changing the missile type. The missiles are stored internally to reduce air resistance, but this limits the amount of missiles carried, thus when required, additional missile pods can be mounted below the main and sub wings and between the legs. To reduce the mobile suit's weight when battling the Gundams, the missiles are often not equipped. In fact, the missiles are not used at all against the Gundams. Special Equipment & Features ;*Chaff & Flare Dispensers :Like the Union Flag, the circular parts of the Over Flag's feet dispense substances for disrupting radar and infrared guidance, and they are used against enemy missiles approaching from the rear during Flight Modes. They are not used against the Gundams as their weaponry rely on GN Particles, different from conventional weaponry. ;*Luminescence Facial Patterns :As with the Union Flag, the face section of the Over Flag is embedded with clusters of tiny sensor elements that are few millimeters in size and they can display various luminescence patterns for communications, intimidations, etc. An AI automatically determines which pattern is shown. The most well known of these patterns is the eye-like display on one side of the face. However, the patterns are not limited to one side, simultaneous display on both sides is possible. History Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 1 The first deployment of the SVMS-01O Over Flag was during the joint military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert, which was actually a trap setup by the Union, HRL and the AEU to capture the Celestial Being's Gundams. After the Gundams were lured to the desert and subjected to intensive attacks for more than five hours, the Over Flags squadron was sent in to capture the GN-002 Gundam Dynames. As the squadron got close to the Dynames, Joshua Edwards, who was cocky and eager to show up the squadron's leader Graham Aker, broke formation and flew ahead. Joshua's Over Flag transformed into MS mode mid-flight and engaged the Dynames. Unfortunately, Joshua let his guard down and his Over Flag was easily shot down by the Dynames. With Graham and his SVMS-01E Graham's Union Flag Custom taking the lead, the Over Flags squadron managed to subdue the Dynames. However, just as the operation was about to succeed, Randy and Stuart's Over Flags were destroyed by powerful long-range beam shots from the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins. The Over Flags squadron then scattered away from the Dynames to avoid Throne Eins' sniping attacks. Seeing their formation torn apart by the unexpected enemy, Graham ordered the squadron to retreat. Sometime later, while the Over Flags squadron was travelling on the Pacific Ocean onboard their MS Carriers, they learnt that the Gundams were launching an attack on their MSWAD base. The Over Flags sortied immediately, but the base was already wiped out by the Team Trinity's Gundam Thrones when they arrived. Seeing the Over Flags approaching, the Team Trinity decided to retreat but Michael Trinity disagreed and charged ahead with his GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei. The Over Flags squadron surrounded the lone Throne Zwei and landed multiple shots on it, however their attacks were futile. Howard Mason then transformed his Over Flag and drew out the Plasma Sword, but his attack was blocked by the Throne Zwei and its GN Buster Sword. Multiple GN Fangs launched earlier from the Throne Zwei then stabbed Howard's unit, causing it to explode as it fell down. The Throne Zwei then retreated with its fellow Gundam Thrones, and Graham stopped his squadron from pursuing, as they had yet to devise a plan to stop them. The Over Flags squadron was eventually disbanded with the formation of the United Nation Forces and its adoption of the GN Drive Tau-powered GNX-603T GN-Xs to combat the Gundams. Mobile Suit Gundam 00N In AD 2311, to familiarize the public with the GN-X series that was selected as the mainstay mobile suit of the Earth Sphere Federation Army that would be officially formed the following year, the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) publicly reveal the first mass produced GN-X in ESF colors, the GNX 603T GN-X ESF Type. The GN-X ESF Type on display was accompanied by at least two Over Flags ESF Types, essentially Over Flags in ESF colors. The ESF also invited the media to witness one of the test flights of the GN-X ESF Type, where the Over Flag ESF Types were deployed as accompanying units. Variants ;*SVMS-01O Over Flag ESF Type :An Over Flag with colors switched to those of the Earth Sphere Federation's. It is unclear if these units are altered color version of the surviving units of the Over Flags squadron or altered color version of units produced in addition to those of the squadron. During a flight test of the GNX 603T GN-X ESF Type in AD 2311, the Over Flag ESF Types were deployed as accompanying units as they were deemed to be the most suitable mobile suit for the task. ;*SVMS-01OA Over Flag Astro Package Picture Gallery 4564N8.png|Over Flag ESF Type Overflag esf colors GBF cameo (transformed) episode 21.png|Cameo in Gundam Build Fighters Episode 21 Overflag esf GBF cameo (MS mode) episode 21.png|Cameo in Gundam Build Fighters Episode 21 Gunpla Hg00-overflag.jpg|HG00 1/144 SVMS-01O Over Flag (2008): box art HG SVMS-010 Over Flag Boxart.jpg|1/100 SVMS-01O Over Flag (2008): box art HG Overflag Manual Spread.jpg|HG00 1/144 SVMS-01O Over Flag Manual Spread Gundam 00 Overflag.jpg|1/100 SVMS-01O Over Flag Manual Cover Notes & Trivia References External links *SVMS-01O Over Flag on MAHQ.net *SVMS-01O Over Flag on Gundam.de